The Red umbrella
by Tuliharja
Summary: /"You realize you're getting all wet Haru." "Ah." Yuki kindly offered the red umbrella to the Ox of the Zodiac, smiling gently at the younger one. Read and review! One-shot.


Title: _The Red umbrella _

Author: _Tuliharja_

Disclaimer: _Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, I'm only writing fan fiction about it._

Author's note: _This is my first English Fruits Basket fic. Thanks for Kaé-chan betaing this. I hope you'll enjoy for this!_

* * *

**~*~The Red umbrella~*~**

Yuki Sohma looked the dark sky, sighing deeply. The weather report had promised a sunny day for once! But fate had another idea. It had started raining heavily about five minutes before he had finally made it to get pharmacy to buy some painkillers and other medical things for poor Tohru Honda who had got fever again. Not to mention, he had to also get some green tea because that stupid cat had seemed too sick to get some himself, and of course, making this day even worse for him, Shigure had moaned they were out of plasters, aspirin and cough-mixture! The rat of Chinese Zodiac wondered irritated why Shigure had mentioned the cough-mixture; why on Earth would the dog need it in the first place! And, the more important question (to Yuki at least) who was that who had used it all up in first place?

Thinking drearily about this, Yuki looked again towards the dark sky and the heavy clouds. It seemed like the sky had today decided to appear as dark and heavy as his mood against the other people. Yuki wasn't actually feeling that happy and lovely himself, and the weather was just making him feel even worse!

The week had been a complete catastrophe; having one stupid, not to mention foolish cat to handle, a hyper-active rabbit, crazy fan girls and the cherry to top all of this off; Shigure and Ayame had teamed up together. Yuki had learned what the word 'hell' meant when Shigure had used his brains to make an evil plan up to his head and Ayame had made it true…

Yuki let out a dark, unpleasant face when he just thought that unpleasant day. He had been close, so _close_, to committing a crime. Two, really, if you thought about it. Those two had practically desecrated him, by getting him dressed up one of Ayame's girly outfits and then…then…

Yuki shook his head when he stepped over the street which was practically flooding from the water. With Yuki's misfortune he soon notices his shoes were getting wet. At least he had his umbrella, which Tohru had so kindly bought him after his old one had got broken – because the stupid cat had decided if he had to suffer when it rained, then the 'damn rat' would have to too. So much for the umbrella, when Kyo had again got his childish mood and destroyed practically everything around him. Of course, Tohru had blamed herself of it, whatever it had been and bought him a new umbrella, even Yuki had tried to refuse, failing badly… like he always did when she was near.

So now, to repay the favour, he had gone to buy some medicines for her. And it being her who asked, he had accepted to buy the other things too, for that stupid cat and mutt.

As he walked along, Yuki passed many shops and cafés, all which looked _extremely_ inviting due to the weather, but he didn't stop – he couldn't stop. He needed to get back as soon as possible and give the medicines to Tohru… then maybe kill Shigure while in the correct mood… a good plan. After all, his brother was a stupid and ignorant fool, so could Yuki really blame him for thinking up the idea of leaving him outside the school in such a girly outfit? No, the idea had been Shigure's, and so he would be dealt with first. Although his brother would also pay for squealing when he had seen his little brother in that outfit, which had of course encouraged _more_ girls to surround and terrorise Yuki.

The grey-haired teen cursed all the Gods that inhabited the earth as he walked through the wet street, being greeted by the loud clang of thunder rumbling through the city.

Ayame had only thought it was because of that Yuki was 'so good looking as his brother, so of course it was normal others to get attractive by that'. Yuki had wished Hatori to remove his brother's and Shigure's memories, so they wouldn't remember seeing him such an embarrassing outfit…

And he failed.

Hatori had only scolded the two others saying something along the lines of 'you two should be adults here – so act it'.

Yuki sighed deeply, feeling quite depressed.

His life was over.

And if it wasn't because of the initial humiliation, then it would be when Akito would see _that_ picture…

Shigure, the bastard, had taken a picture by him in that freaking dress. Yuki had already burned it, to his big pleasure and Ayame's sorrow. But Shigure had still the negatives… He shivered little bit by the thought what Akito would say him about it or do; he was the cruel and twisted God, after all…

Sighing, he stopped front of one shop window, looking his reflection for it. He looked miserable; his eyes were full of depression and sadness. His mouth was turned downwards, and his once perfect hair now made him look like a drowned rat.

Yuki Sohma, the 'Prince' of his high school, wondered bitterly what his fan club would say _now_, if they saw him like this. Messed up.

Silently, he turned his back to this view and continued walking. A weekend was a long time. Hopefully everybody would forget that cross-dressing fiasco; it had happened Wednesday and Yuki had keep low profile ever since then. Even though there had been some petty gossip spreading around the school – the worst claiming that Yuki had 'issues'.

That reminded him, all week Hatsuharu had been moodier than usual.

Yuki frowned lightly.

Sure, Haru was temperamental a great deal of the time, switching between his two personalities, but this was different…being _depressed_ wasn't like Haru at all…

Yuki bit his lower lip as he walked further, noticing vaguely that his shoes were now ruined from the water plummeting upon them.

Thankfully, other than his shoes he was practically dry – otherwise he knew he would get a fever again – and with his track record – it wouldn't be good! The house that belonged to Shigure needed one sensible person around – and he knew for sure that Shigure or Kyo wouldn't step up for that position.

_Definitely_ not Shigure.

Yuki walked along the street, noticing it was gradually getting even darker. He wondered if there would be a real storm arriving. But that thought dominated his mind for only a moment, before his thoughts went back to Haru. He could easily remember the only emotion that had been portrayed on his face over the last few days - hurt…and…sadness? It was hard to believe, but there had been a hunch of sadness in Haru's grey eyes when Yuki had caught those looks, always when Haru thought he was alone.

There was something else that bugged Yuki.

Haru hadn't spoken to any of them since Wednesday.

Yuki stopped, shocked. The water drops hit heavily upon his umbrella as he stood there, middle of the street, frozen. Haru hadn't spoken to him Wednesday, not after that 'dilemma'. Yuki couldn't believe his own thoughts. Could Haru be so pedantic and believe the rumours that said that he had some 'issues'? Haru, who always seemed so calm and didn't mind such little things? Even Yuki had to admit; when Haru was his black-self it was rather disturbing. But he had already got used to it; it was part of Haru and gave him some extra for his personality. Haru could be really nice; if he just would stop hugging him randomly and confessing his 'love'…Like he would know _anything_ about such thing.

Yuki shook his head as he continued on walking. Even if Haru was like that at times, Yuki still couldn't help but smile when he thought of the younger one. Haru's smiles was one of the rare things he looked forward to, but now, it seemed Haru wouldn't be doing that anymore, at least not when Yuki would be around… Who would want be with someone like him – someone who had bunch of 'issues'?

Yuki admitted that he had few…alright, more than a _few_…He just hoped Haru would forget that and get back to his old self, who was less depressed and more…Haru-like. This new person was so _cold_…he didn't have any of Haru's fiery spirit…

The grey haired teen walked quietly in the rain, only his somewhat heavy breathing and the rain drops echoing against his umbrella making a sound in the cold evening's air. He looked up quickly to sky, hoping he would see even a small hint of blue sky – a hint that the rain would have mercy and stop - but no such luck was to be he discovered as he turned his gaze back to what was in front of him.

Peering closely, Yuki realised that there was something – some_one_ familiar right in front of him – barely a few meters away. Having a déjà vu moment at he reached the person, he stopped, staring at the boy.

"You realize you're getting all wet Haru," Yuki stated simply, looking the soaking Hatsuharu who was sitting on the cold pavement. To be honest, Haru looked even worse than Yuki; his white-black hair was hanging against the sides of his face, all wet and messy and his eyes dark eyes were now blank.

Yuki wondered why on earth Haru was sitting around in this weather. He could get a fever!

Or worse, he could transform…

"Ah," Haru finally replied, lifting his head a little bit to look at Yuki, as if seeing him for the first time.

His expression was still somewhat blank and it seemed like he actually didn't realize where he was or why he was there in the first place. Yuki felt how his heart in his chest hit painfully as he looked the younger Zodiac member. Haru was so miserable looking –and he didn't deserve any of the pain that had brought it around.

Yuki kindly offered the red umbrella to the Ox of the Zodiac, smiling gently at the younger one. He knew he would now get soaked and probably caught a fever, not even considering that his bag would get soaked too, but it didn't matter him – not if Haru would be drier.

Haru looked at Yuki blankly for a moment, before life came back to his expression, his eyes becoming much softer that before, for Yuki's happiness. Haru stood up now slowly and then placed his hand upon Yuki's hand, which was holding the umbrella. Yuki's eyes widened slightly for the contact, but he let go off the umbrella as Haru took it off him and now held it up over them both.

"So, where are we going?" Haru asked simply when Yuki turned the way where they were going.

"Shigure's" Yukie replied as they both began to walk to Shigure's house, the only sound being the water drops drumming upon the umbrella and ground, and their own footsteps echoing in the storm.

Finally, Yuki broke the silence, quietly asking: "Why you were sitting there?"

He looked at Haru, who seemed to think about the question for a moment before replying: "I was just thinking."

If this had been a manga or anime, Yuki's face would have a sweat drop going down it at those words. It was sort of usual for Haru to get lost in different places, or his thoughts would wander – he was just like Tohru in that respect. But it still was different and yet, every time something like that happened to Haru, it kept amazing Yuki.

The rat was startled out of his thoughts for a moment when he stepped the rain, not noticing until then that Haru had stopped. He quickly moved back under the umbrella and shot an irritated look at the ox. He noticed Haru's analyzing look, which made him flush little bit when he snapped: "Why have we stopped?"

"I was wondering why you did it," Haru said bluntly.

Yuki blinked confused for a moment, not understanding at first what the other one was talking about. However once he realised what the younger one was referring to, he grew slightly annoyed. Irritated, he turned his gaze away from Haru's curious eyes retorting to the other's careless comment.

"I was forced to do it." He told Haru bitterly. "It wasn't like I was _enjoying_ it!"

"Ah…" Was only reply what he got when he still refused to look at Haru. It seemed indeed that Haru was really pedantic and believed the pathetic gossip-spreaders. It made Yuki feel upset and yet frustrated, even when he knew it shouldn't bother him…He shouldn't care what Haru thought of him. What it would matter? It wasn't like Yuki had a crush on the Ox or anything…

The grey haired boy let out a small yelp when Haru had started walk and he got again wet. He soon rushed back to under the umbrella and gave Haru a murderous look. If Haru wouldn't stop doing that soon, he indeed would get a fever. However the other seemed to ignore his look as he started speaking.

"You should have fought back you know." He stated, looking straight front of him, not watching Yuki at all.

Yuki frowned, feeling mad and embarrassed. He had tried to fight…Well, he had to admit it; he could have put some more effort into his protests, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Ayame and Shigure would still have won – they were like some unbeatable enigma when together. Yuki was just so weak and powerless against his older brother and cousin; it made him at times just wanting to scream in frustration at the hyper duo.

"I _did_ try to fight back." Yuki replied coolly and then half-snapped, at his cousin. "Why you even care?"

He looked slightly irritated and yet was curious about what the other one would say as Haru spaced out again. Yuki let out a sigh again, realising that Haru wasn't mood to talk, even if Yuki was ready, about this topic at least. He just wished he could soon be back at home and creep under his blanket and pretend he was studying, so that he could wallow in self-pity for a while.

Yuki let out a small yelp when he got wet again, because yet again Haru had stopped.

"Haru!" Yuki shouted, turning to Haru irritated, ready to shout at him out but the words in his lips died as he saw Haru's expression. It was now sad and, surprisingly somewhat tired looking. Eyes wide, Yuki opened his mouth to speak, but shut it silently. He didn't know what to do or say. He hadn't ever seen Haru like this; so…so _helpless_.

"Because I do," Haru replied quietly to Yuki's question. The grey haired boy felt now how his cheeks were flushing a little bit with shame. He seriously didn't know what to say anymore. Everything seemed just messy and it really didn't help that Haru was answering his questions so simply.

Yuki startled a bit as Haru stepped now nearer of him and looked at him straight to his eyes. Yuki could easily see how the emotions were swirling around chaotically in Haru's dark eyes, but the clearest emotion in them was sadness. Just then the rat of the Zodiac felt other one's body's warm against him and the comfort it surprisingly brought.

Flushing wildly, Yuki said irritated: "Ha-Haru! What you're doing?!"

Even though Hatsuharu acted randomly at times, he never got _this close_. Not to mention in such public place. Even though there wasn't anyone too seen around. It seemed as if the rain wanted to hide them or something like that.

"…don't fight alone," Haru finally said, hugging Yuki even tighter than before as the umbrella finally dropped from his grasp and hit the wet land.

Yuki's eyes widened as he heard Haru's words. Shocked, he looked Haru, not seeing his face.

"Haru… you... You were _worried_ for me?" Yuki asked, feeling now ashamed and mentally kicking himself. Of course Haru wasn't _so_ pedantic or would think he had _that kind_ 'issues'. No, Haru wasn't like that. He had always been there to support Yuki, ever since they had met first and the other one had realized he didn't hate Yuki.

The rat felt how Haru just tightened his grip as he quietly mumbled: "Of course."

Yuki gasped as he felt how something inside of him moved, the strange new emotions whirling inside him. He let out a small, apologetic smile as he finally returned hug.

"… T-thanks, Haru," he whispered and then finally got free from Haru's hug.

Soaking wet, but now much happier Yuki just looked the other one, smiling gently – a smile that wasn't faked – that _couldn't_ be faked. With his happiness, he could now see Haru's usual reappearing on his face in reply to Yuki's smile. After that the ox of the Zodiac quietly lifted the umbrella up to cover them both.

Yuki just smiled as they started walk again, now feeling less depressed. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his heart, and let him see the world for the first time in a different light.

The companionable quietness between them remained until they finally got to Shigure's house. Yuki felt a little bit sad that Haru would have to go so soon, but he didn't moan or sulk, and smiled when Haru offered the umbrella back to Yuki. The grey haired teen just shook his head, as Haru lifted his eyebrow little bit in a questionable manner.

"Keep it. I don't want you'll get any wetter!" He replied as he was already opening the door.

"…I asked sensei to give those negatives back. I was coming to tell you that," Haru suddenly said which made Yuki freeze.

He quietly stared the doorknob as he slowly turned to Haru who was already walking away. Quietly, Yuki let out a soft smile his friend as he looked how Haru disappeared to the greyness of the evening, but he still could see the red umbrella. Chuckling softly, Yuki whispered a small 'thank you' and then turned away from the door and closed it.

It seemed, that after all of that, that the day would actually be a sunny on...


End file.
